Invitations
by RandomdudeNo123
Summary: The original cast of Super Smash Bros. delivers invitations for Smash Ultimate!


Heya. Before you read the story, I just want to say I'm probably not going to get all the characters done. Feel free to take the idea of this fanfic and run with it, I won't mind.

With that out of the way, have fun!

* * *

"Just keep cool, man. Just keep cool." Sonic tapped his fingers nervously, staring at the door of his house. Being the fastest thing alive, waiting was never his strong suit. Staring outside his window, he could only watch the sun setting outside. Every second or so, he glanced at the phone, sitting idly on the table. He reached out to it, only to pull himself back again. After a while, he could take it no longer. Faster than he could think, his hands had pushed the voicemail button. Echoing clearly, the voicemails played back to him.

"Hello, Sonic! It's a me, Mario. I'm-a coming to pick you up for Smash Ultimate this Monday Morning. Don't be late!"

Sonic fidgeted in his seat. Surely this wasn't a prank, right? There couldn't be any possible way that Smash could have ignored him, the fastest thing alive, right? The voicemail had said it itself. Mario himself would come to pick him up for Smash Ultimate, he'd coolly accept, and then they'd be off. That's how this was gonna go, right? But Morning had already passed, and there was no sign of Mario.

Sonic started to breathe manually. Maybe they decided to leave him out this time. Why would they? Maybe he was too obnoxious. Maybe it was because he tried to steal Megaman's spotlight during his debut. Maybe it was because he dropped his spring directly on Link's face before. But he could change! He'd clean up his act, be nicer!

Sonic put his head in his hands. It was too late now. They've already decided to leave him behind, and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd been cut. All he had left were regrets and-

_Knock Knock_

"Sonic? Are you ready to- OOF!" Mario had barely anytime to reach before a blue streak slammed straight into his chest.

"IM SORRY MR MARIO SIR PLEASE LET ME BACK IN SMASH PLEASE ILL BE A BETTER HEDGEHOG-" A swift kick to the ribs stopped Sonic from saying anything else.

"Get up, idiot." Shadow crossed his arms, staring off into the distance. Knuckles pulled the crying hedgehog off of Mario, who attempted to console Sonic by awkwardly patting his head.

"Hey, Sonic, why're you crying? It's not like you to cry... well, ever." Knuckles dropped the two back onto the ground.

"I've been cut from Smash..."

"That's a- so sad." Mario pat Sonic on the back. Suddenly, he froze."Wait, what? Your invitation's right here!" Pulling an envelope out of hammerspace, he gave Sonic the legendary Invitation. Sonic paused for a moment in utter shock, right before ripping the envelope right out of Mario's hands. Shortly thereafter, a random bird on the other side of the planet was started by the booming "Yeah!" echoing out.

Amidst the rejoicing, Knuckles whispered to Mario. "Don't tell him you were late because you picked us up. He'll be on our case for eternity."

Mario thought for a moment, then nodded.

* * *

"I'm quite sorry, but my constituents might not consider my extended leave of absence for your contest acceptable any longer. " Villager shook his head sadly, letting his arms fall back on the desk. "The public scrutiny has been intense since my last disappearance. Citizens have been asking me left and right about where I had been, vigilantes have begun stalking my trail. It's been a PR nightmare, honestly. Give my regards to Ness and the rest. I shall miss them."

"Poyo!" Kirby waved his stubby arms around slightly.

"What exactly are you saying, Mr. Kirby?"

"Ya!"

"Go on..."

"Hai!"

"You're brilliant! I'll begin packing right away."

Villager gleefully grabbed his invitation, shaking Kirby's stub with his other hand. Just then, a loud explosion rocked the room. The door, locked, bolted, and closed, was blown clean off it's hinges and straight through the window. Both froze, not daring to look at the destroyed doorway. Slowly, footsteps echoed from the hallway. Tap. Tap. Tap. Out of the smoke emerged a slingshot, aimed directly at Villager's head. Isabelle entered the room, a steely smile plastered over her emotionless eyes.

"Put the envelope down, Mr. Mayor. Please."

"Now, Now. I can explain, Isabelle."

"I asked nicely, Mr. Mayor." Both Kirby and Villager slowly raised their hands, Villager dropping the envelope like a hot potato. Unflinching in her step, Isabelle slowly stalked over to the Mayor's desk. Quickly glancing at the envelope, Isabelle's face didn't change from her stone cold smile as she looked at the Smash Ball on it. "You were going to sneak off to Smash? And leave poor Isabelle to take your place while you go smashing and whatnot?"

"I- it's not like that-"

"Don't you care about your poor old secretary, Mr. Mayor? Because I care about you. Don't go to that silly old contest. You might get hurt." Isabelle giggled, keeping the slingshot aimed between Villager's eyes.

Villager and Kirby took one look at each other, then leaped out the window.

* * *

"The window only costed 10 bells, we should be fine!" Villager shouted, weaving between the trees to avoid pellet fire.

"Poyo!" Kirby shook his head, or wobbled his body.

"What do you mean, Isabelle's also invited? You saw what she did there!"

"Poyo..."

"Oh. Oh no."


End file.
